This application relates generally to Stirling cycle and/or linear-to-rotary methods, systems, and devices.
Stirling cycle devices generally involve the use of pistons reciprocating in cylinders for changing a working volume of gas trapped therein and for moving the gas through heat exchangers that may add or remove heat. While different Stirling cycle designs may be known, there may still be the need for new tools and techniques with respect to Stirling cycle design. Furthermore, there may be a need for tools and techniques for converting linear motion, such as from the one or more pistons of a Stirling cycle device, into rotary motion.